Interview THIS!
by aliengirl13
Summary: The Sgt Frog cast have been asked to attend a very prestegous and polite interview show *Holds back laughter* YEAH RIGHT! WHAT KIND OF SHOW THESE DAYS IS PRESTEGOUS AND POLITE! For rules read on...IF YOU DARE! *Cue evil laugh* *WARNING: EXTREME SABURO BASHING INSIDE, so if you like Saburo do not read!


A thundering crowd is cheering and shouting as they were gathered around a stage that had several couches, but they really started to go crazy when a teenage girl who looked 13, with black choppy hair that went to her shoulders wearing a black tank top with a crescent moon symbol on it, black jeans and tennis shoes, wore black square glasses and had purple eyes, and chain bracelets on both her wrists.

"Hello my peoples and welcome to Interview THIS! Today we have some VERY special guests...The ARMPIT Platoon and their Pekoponian friends!" She yelled to the audience who immediately quieted down to hear what she had to say. "Ok to start off, I must say the Disclaimer so A) I do not get sued. and B) The producers and directers do not get sued either." The crowd moaned, but they quieted down to when the girl made a quiet down gesture with her hands "I know it sucks, but we as a company have to do it, but if you want you can help me do it."

The crowd clapped and shouted, but yet again shut up when she brought out a sign that said 'Disclaimer' in American and Japanese "We at Crazy Productions-" Her sentence was finished by the crowd "DO NOT OWN SGT FROG!" This made the host laugh a bit but she straightened up and looked straight at the camera "the audience is very right! Now to introduce our froggy friends!" She walked to stage left and dramatically flung her arms to one side."

"They came all the way from Keron to invade us humans, put your hands together for the ARMPIT Platoon!" From stage right the platoon walked out one by one to the confusion of the host "I told you guys to enter stage LEFT!" She exclaimed. The green leader just shrugged his shoulders "I wasn't listening, I was to busy building a Gundam Model." The host just face palmed at the confession, but immediately pulled up and smiled and guided them them to their color coded seats. "Please sit in the couch that matches your skin color please." The Platoon followed her instruction and sits down.

"Ok for people who have NEVER seen this show, my name is Naomi your gracious host!" She paused and let the audience cheer, then she continued "now lets introduce our little froggy friends." Naomi headed for the green couch where the green invader was making a model in the middle of the show. Naomi glared at him and he put it away looking very reluctant to do so. When the model was gone Naomi smiled and crouched down to Keroro's eye level "This my friends is the Gundam loving Sargeant Keroro!" When Keroro heard the crowd cheer, he stood up on the furniture and posed, enjoying the attention.

Next Noami walked to the blackish blue couch that was holding a cutesy tadpole frog who was munching on a bag of potato chips "this my friends is the cutest, sugar addicted, Bipolar tadpole ever Private Second Class Tamama!" Tamama smiled cutely and Naomi added "yes he is a boy, despite how darn cute he is he is NOT a girl." Tamama eyes turned crazy and he looked right at the audience and camera "YOU PEOPLE WOULD DARE THINK I WAS A GIRL?!" By the light gathering in his mouth Naomi guessed he was about to do a Tamama Impact "Tamama NO!" When his mouth was at his widest she shoved a cookie in his mouth which immediately calmed him down. "Mmm Chocolate Chip, thanks!" The host in response just let out a "Whew..." and wiped her forehead.

"Moving on..." She walked over to the red couch to which a grouchy looking red frog was sitting on and crossing his arms "this is stupid" he stated looking her dead in the eye, which she ignored and introduced him "this my friends the hot tempered, violent, lovesick weapons specialst Corporal Giroro!" Giroro's face blushed a deep pink color "I-I'm not lovesick!" He denied waving his hands in front of his face, though despite what he was saying EVERYONE gave him a knowing look which mad him mad, but when he tried to reach for a gun he came up empty. "Sorry no weapons on studio premises K?" He just grummbled and crossed his arms still blushing.

"Awww he's trying to deny he's in love, so cute!" Naomi walked to the yellow couch with the yellow creeper, who she surprisingly pick up in her arms and hugged him, which made the WHOLE platoon's very confused and very creeped out. "This my friends is the brains of the operation, the creepy sadomasochist Sargeant Major Kululu!" Kululu wiggled a bit in discomfort and position himself to face Naomi "if you do no let me go, your going to be my next Guinea Pig Kukuku." He threatened, but she only slightly tightened her grip "sorry it's just I have a thing for smart guys in glasses." She placed him back, though she couldn't help, but notice the whispers from the others like 'does she have a death wish?!' or 'how stupid can she be?!' or the ever popular 'I want another cookie..."

The host silently ignored them and walked to the next couch which was a light blue color "now to introduce the last member of the platoon-" though Keroro piped up and interrupted "what last member?" This comment made the blue frog on the couch start to cry "Keroro your so mean! I was here the whole time!" Before his trauma switch could turn fully on Naomi finished her introduction "this my friends is the earth friendly kind ninja Lance Corporal Dororo!" The whole crowd cheered which made Dororo forget his tears of sadness "y-y-you re-remember me?" Naomi bent down and gave him a quick hug "does that answer your question?" New tears started to form "you all remember me..."

"Ok since we NEED to get to the introductions, let me introduce the Pekoponians one by one and they will just walk on stage as I say their names." This time she was on stage right and introduced them on "Natsumi, Fuyuki, Momoka, Koyuki, Aki, Angol Mois! Come one down!" They each walked one by one out yet again on the other side of the stage. The host was about to make a comment, but someone from the shadows whispers in Naomi's ear "no I'm not- please I really don't want- what the producer? But she hates- Ohhhhhh I get it." Naomi whispers back clearly confusing everyone even he audience. "Now to introduce the biggest jerk to ever live, you know him which a lot of you really wish you hadn't, the mere mention of his name makes me want to vomit, give your Boo's for Saburo!" The host vomits in a plant pot and the crowd boo's and hisses as the grey haired jerk walks out with a smug smile on his face "my fame perceives me." He said facing the crowd which made them start throwing stuff.

Mois raises her hand suddenly and Naomi points at her "um you could say, where's our seats?" The host blushes a bit and hands them each a piece of paper "read the paper and go to your assigned seats." After reading the Pekoponians walked to their seats, Fuyuki sat on the green couch with Keroro who Fuyuki high fived on sitting being just plain excited to be here. Momoka sat on the blackish blue couch with Tamama who she gave a sheepish wave to which he returned. Natsumi sat on the red couch with Giroro who started blushing a deep red, thanking god that his skin was red. Koyuki ninja jumped to her seat and sat down, but she gave Dororo a look of worry when she saw that his eyes were bloodshot like he had been crying, but he waved her off showing he was ok.

"Wait where do I sit?" Asked Saburo who was walking toward the host "AHHH get away!I'm allergic to LAMENESS!" he backed away one step and from where Naomi was standing she pointed to a old ugly looking brown chair that had sticking up in the seat cushion "your seat, NOW SIT, oh and sorry about the smell *cough*not *cough* man that cold is annoying!" He walked to the seat and for a moment took to admire the chair "so much character in something so old, it must have been the throne of a king." Naomi gave Saburo a 'you are soo stupid' look and said "actually we found that chair last minute, in fact we found that in some old junk yard where a LOT of cats, raccoons, and other small animals used it as a bathroom if you know what I mean."

Saburo sat down and gave her a blank look of stupidity "never mind, it would take the rest of the show to explain to you!" her frown was replaced witha smile as she turned to greet the others "rules time!" Noami exclaimed excitedly and she did a happy spin dance which made everyone on the stage look at her like she was crazy. Which she promptly ignored and continued.

"So here are the rules for our viewers and for everyone in the audience. For the audience, as you can see there is little note cards and pencil that come out built in the right side of your right armrests and in the left is a slot, well those are not just for show folks." The host pauses so she can give the audience a chance to look over their chairs then continues "with the notecards and pencil write down those burning questions you have inside for our guests, also thanks to the producers we now except dares, but THERE ARE RULES TO THE DARES! No smut or lemon because we have to keep the show in its rating, though kissing maybe slight groping is ok. If you have a dare, you must include a question because remember this is a interview show after all. Also for people in the crowd, LOOK YOUR BEST! Because if your card is picked you will be placed ON THE JUMBOTRON! And people watching from home send your questions and dares via email!" This got the whole crowd excited but again the host had to silence them.

"Plus if you ask nice enough on your card, I WILL MAKE YOU A GUEST STAR!" This news sent the crowd over the edge and some even started fist fighting over the pencils. "Wow...they seem excited..." Keroro said nervously which Noami nodded in response "wait till we get guest stars!"

Suddenly a buzzer rang which made the host scream like a looney screaming the words "SABURO BASH TIME!" The contestants were very confused until Tamama raised his hand "what's that?" the host only responding by handing Saburo a piece of paper witha target on it saying "hold this please" he took the paper and was about to make some stupid poem about it when a grand piano dropped on his head.

Giroro smiled to himself that the grey haired idiot was finally getting what was coming to him, Keroro and Tamama started to play with Gundam, Kululu just kept snickering to himself, while all the others just stared in shock. Seeing their faces Noami waved them off "it is ok, he signed a waver!" The people who were shocked, became even more shocked. The host just shook her head "he is not dead if your wondering (unfortunately) we can not kill him, in fact the only reason the producer let him on was for a punching bag, so in every episode when the buzzer goes off, we HURT THE JERK!" The crowd cheered and the host added "and yes my viewers, you may send in punishments!" Again more fist fights.

Momoka raises her hand shyly, but when called on she let out a violent out burst "IF YOU DARE F**KING EVEN TOUCH FUYUKI I WILL KILL EVERYONE IN THE AUDIENCE! The host quickly ran over and slapped her "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT FUYUKI AND NO SWEARING B**CH!" Suddenly Fuyuki stood up in front of Momoka to protect her (which caused Momoka to go into lovestruck mode.)

Somehow after the host slapped Fuyuki, caused Momoka to attack the host, but she dodged from her rage and Momoka ran into Keroro who (on accident) sucker punched her, which caused her killler intent on him. So Tamama went into his dark side and attacked Momoka. Looooooong story short, everyone of the contestants ended up in a fist fight.

"So while I try to settle this out, please send in LOTS of stuff (people wanting to be guest stars must include oc info, or I can not use them!" Strikes a pose consisting of her sticking her tounge out, leaning forward, and giving a peace sign.

"SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON INTERVIEW THIS! PEACE OUT!" Naomi screams then jumps into the fist fight action as the screen turns black.


End file.
